The Mission that Brought it All Back
by nightingaleandrobin
Summary: Lily is a young girl with no memory, at 17 she only remembers her first name. She is also a young girl under the name of Raindrop. This is what happens to her when both life's merge, including the life she has forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at a Marvel fan fiction, please review but please don't be mean.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Lily, everyone else is owned by their respective companies.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Mission Alert

I woke up to my shield communicator beeping. Grumbling I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, Fury was calling way too early on a Saturday. I picked up the communicator and answered the call. "Hello" I said sleepily not caring the director of Shield was on the other end of the call. "Raindrop" he barked "Get the rest of the team and report to the Helicarrier". Nodding I shut off my communicator, then rolled over to my side. "Ava, did you hear?"

My roommate Ava lifted up her head. "I heard, what's the bet Fury called you because Webhead ignored him?". Laughing I got out of my bed, "Knowing Peter, it's probably very high. I'll go get the boys". With that I left the room.

As I worked my way silently down the hall I contemplated who I was. Looking at me you would never guess I'm a superhero. I have a lean build, chin length brown hair, and green eyes. Also if you were just looking at me you would never guess that I'm missing sixteen years of my life. I woke up last year in the spare bedroom of the Parker's house and according to them I had been there for a year by then.

I stopped by the boys door and silently knocked. A very sleepy and annoyed Peter opened the door. "What's up Lily?" I sighed this was never fun, "Fury wants us at the Helicarrier, didn't he call you?". Peter smiled "I got the call, I just didn't answer it". I ignored Peter's last comment, "Ava and I'll meet you and the rest of the boys outside". Then I turned around and left.

When I got back to my room, Ava was already dressed in her White Tiger costume. She stated "I'll meet you outside". Nodding I quietly pulled out my costume from it's hiding spot in the closet. As the door closed I started to pull it on. My costume consisted of a light blue leotard with short sleeves, a thin silver belt that held water canisters, white calf length boots and white elbow gloves. Over my heart rested a simple drawing depicting a raindrop. To complete the look I had a black domino mask covering my eyes. After putting on my costume and putting my communicator on my wrist I slipped outside. I reached outside as a flash of blue light lit up the boys room. I mumbled "That's not noticeable" being completely sarcastic.

White Tiger laughed quietly as Nova flew out of Peter's bedroom window and Spiderman walked down the side of the house. A few minutes later Powerman and Iron Fist came out the back door. We headed toward the street being very careful not to be seen coming from the Parker House. Luckily it was 4 AM and not many people were out yet otherwise we would have used a lot more caution. We needed to hurry though, Fury wasn't very patient when it came to mission briefings.

A few minutes later we made it to central square. The Helicarrier was hovering overhead and the 6 of us made it to the top of one of the surrounding skyscrapers. This part of getting to the Helicarrier was a pain in the neck. There was six of us but only two of us could make it to the Helicarrier while carrying someone. Spiderman could get there by himself. Nova picked up Powerman and started flying up at the same time Spiderman started heading up himself.

I pulled some water from the water tank on the top of the roof, unwilling to use the canisters of water on my belt because they were meant for fighting, and made a stable platform which I stepped onto. Nobody really liked standing on it but it worked as long as I concentrated. Iron Fist stepped onto the platform and I started moving it up into the air. Within a few minutes I made it up to the Helicarrier. Nova had already brought White Tiger up to the landing deck so I grabbed an empty water bottle and put the water in the bottle. The six of us then started towards the briefing room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2. It is one of the shorter chapters, I promise they will continue to get longer. Please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Lily. No one else**

* * *

Chapter 2

Mission Briefing

In the briefing room we all took of our masks, one of the two places on the Helicarrier where we could safely do that. Fury immediately yelled at Peter for ignoring his call. Peter brushed it off and said "I'll answer next time". We all knew he would answer the next time but then immediately hang up. After yelling at Peter, Fury started the mission briefing. In a monotone voice he said "I know it's a Saturday but we have been tracking a young boy who is suspected to have powers". I interrupted Fury "You track people with suspected superpowers?". He scowled "Yes." I shrugged "Just asking".

Fury continued the briefing "He enrolled in your school, I want you to keep an eye on him. Here is a picture of what he looks like". On the projector a picture appeared of a tall young man who looked seventeen, the same as me. He had short messy black hair, bright blue eyes and an easygoing smile. I rubbed my head as I felt a headache coming upon me.

I recognized him, though I couldn't tell from where, but that was most of my life. A giant gap in my memory. Fury continued talking "His name is Alex Richardson. Keep an eye on him for any signs of powers." We nodded, although I was wondering why he had up get up here at 4 AM to tell us. Fury kept speaking "For today, keep an eye out for Electro, he escaped this morning about an hour ago".

We all sighed, of course there was another reason why we were called here this early in the morning. Fury then delivered some pretty bad news "As you know, Electro was held in a cell that insulated electricity. We believe he had outside help escaping". Peter asked "Any idea who helped him escape? and Fury answered with some even worse news. "Well, because the guards in the containment hall were wrapped in metal bands, we're pretty sure Magneto helped." We all stopped moving, even Peter. We had all had limited contact with the X-Men and every one of them said to avoid Magneto. Fury wrapped up the mission briefing with one last sentence. "You may engage Electro and bring him in, but do not engage Magneto. Call into the Helicarrier and we will contact the X-Men". With that we stood up, put on our masks and left the briefing room. We were hoping that we could get to the Parker's house and catch a few more hours of sleep. If only it had worked out that way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait again. As promised this chapter is longer an hopefully they continue getting longer. Please Review!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Lily/Raindrop, the rest are owned by their respective companies.**

Chapter 3

Attacked

We reached the roofs below with minor difficulty and sat down to talk. No one ever came on the roofs on a Saturday at 4:30 in the morning, except us. Spiderman stated the obvious "If we are attacked we are probably going to get creamed". Iron Fist calmly replied "Yes, but we don't need to worry quite yet. They are probably formulating a plan." I nodded. "Iron Fist is right. We shouldn't have to worry quite yet".

I think I jinxed us, because not even a minute later Spiderman shouted "Watch out!" while leaping away from his seat. A blast of electricity hit the roof where he had been a second earlier. Nova looked at me and said "I thought you said we would be safe!". I shrugged, "How was I supposed to know Electro would attack us this quickly?".

I jinxed us again, because Magneto appeared on a metal platform next to Electro. I hid behind a water tower trying to call Fury to tell him that we needed assistance. A bolt of electricity landed right next to my feet and Electro laughed "Don't try calling any one, it won't get through. We've made it nearly impossible for the electric waves to travel anywhere for 100 yards around." I sighed, of course they would jam our signal.

The next few minutes was a blur of punches, kicks, electric shocks and an attacking water tank (Magneto's fault). In the background J. Jonah Jameson was yelling "Look what that Wall Crawler is up to now. He's destroying the top of a building with his pals. What other proof do you need that he is a MENACE!". Powerman getting flung into the sign was an efficient way of shutting him up.

Slowly but surely we started to lose. White Tiger was electrocuted unconscious, Powerman was restrained by a metal bar then shocked until he too was unconscious. Both Spiderman and Iron Fist were surrounded by bars and the bars tightened until they couldn't breathe. Once they were knocked out they were released and dropped to the rooftop. Nova was dodging blasts until I was thrown into him, then we both fell to the roof. While Magneto dispatched Nova the same way Iron Fist and Spiderman were defeated, Electro repeatedly shocked me.

I started to lose consciousness and Electro laughed. "That was easy, now to unmask the wall crawler". Magneto stopped him "No, we aren't through with them yet. Leave them alone for now, this was a lesson that they can't stop us." Electro started to protest then stopped when Magneto held up his hand. "Remember our deal, I help you escape and you follow my orders until we both get what we want...". I soon lost all sense of consciousness and didn't hear the rest of the statement.

Three hours later we started to wake up, most of the team wasn't in pain but that's because most of the team has sped up healing. When I say most of the team I don't mean: Iron Fist, White Tiger, or myself. Groaning I stood up and looked at the time aspect of my communicator."Guy's we have half an hour tops to get back to the house". The entire team was staying with us while SHIELD was building a school for heroes and Peter was finding other young heroes.

We started running across the rooftops. White Tiger, Iron Fist and I were lagging a little bit as we worked off the effects of having our lungs crushed/getting shocked. Towards the end of our run all six of us had recovered and we dropped behind the Parker's house. Spiderman walked up the side of the house to his room, and Nova flew Iron Fist up to the window. Powerman was too muscular to fit in the window so he had to sneak upstairs. I used a water platform and brought White Tiger up to my bedroom window using the remaining water I had from the water tank. After we made it inside I watered the small garden below.

After shutting the window both of us took off our masks and looked down at our costumes. We both had a few burn holes in our costumes from where the electricity had hit. Turning away from each other we changed into civilian clothes and I pulled out my small sewing kit and started fixing the few holes in my costume.

Once the team found out I could sew I became the one to fix the costumes that needed it. Sam's Nova costume never needed fixing, neither did Luke's Powerman costume. Ava left her White Tiger costume with me then went downstairs to fix breakfast, it being her turn. While I was putting away Ava's costume, Peter dropped by and handed me his Spiderman costume that had almost lost one of the sleeves. I quickly fixed that I walked to the boys room.

I had seen a tear in Danny's Iron Fist costume, but he was probably meditating right now. I'm usually patient when it comes to fixing costumes, but I was hungry and wasn't going to go downstairs until I was done fixing the costumes. I knocked on the door and heard Danny say "come in". I quietly opened the door and put Peter's Spiderman costume on his bed. I sat next to Danny on the floor. I had a huge crush on him, luckily no one else knew and I was good at hiding feelings. I asked him "Do you want me to fix your costume?". He smiled and replied. "That would be great, thank you Lily". He stood up and walked over to where his costume was. When he came back he was carrying the green top of his costume. Luckily only the dragon symbol wing had a rip through it.

I went to my room and fixed the costume, smiling the whole time I did. Once I was done I brought it back to Danny and the two of us walked downstairs to breakfast. I was looking forward to the rest of the day, but a nagging little voice in the back of my mind told me that Electro and Magneto weren't done with us yet. I kept pushing that thought aside. I probably shouldn't have though.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone! Sorry that it has been so long since I posted last. I will make it up to you. Here is chapter four and I'll post chapter five later today. Please Review!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Lily only, everyone else is owned by their respective companies.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Report

During breakfast Aunt May let us know that she was going to be gone all day. It worked great because we had to report to SHIELD about the attack on the roof and we had training. After Aunt May left we picked up from breakfast and once again went upstairs to change. Since it was now around 9 AM we put our costumes on under our civilian clothes except Sam; he put his helmet in a backpack with all of our masks and gloves. We then walked to central square.

Once reaching central square we slipped into an alleyway. Sam put on his helmet and the rest of us slipped out of our civilian clothes. We put the clothes in the backpack after putting on our masks and gloves. Once again we completed the tedious process of getting to the Helicarrier. I couldn't wait for Monday, there was a chute that defied the laws of physics, that got us to the Helicarrier. Unfortunately the entrance was hidden in the detention room at our high school and unavailable on weekends.

We ran to the briefing room and caught Fury in between meetings and we were able to inform him about what had happened earlier. He nodded, thanked us for telling him, told us to stay in the Helicarrier until notified, and went to his office to make some calls. Nova asked "Am I the only one that though his behavior was weird?". Spiderman replied immaturely "Yes Bucket-head, it's usual for Fury to act like that after an attack". The two of them almost got into a fight but White Tiger snapped at them "Save it for when we are training".

I was slightly distracted as we walked to the training room, I was wondering how Monday would turn out with Alex. When Nova called back "Hey Water-Bender, you're fighting against me". I rolled my eyes even though you couldn't tell with my mask on. "I thought you were going to spar against Spiderman" I couldn't resist adding sarcastically "Besides there is no one here with the name Water-Bender, kind of hard to fight someone who isn't here". Powerman laughed and I half-smiled as Nova answered "I rather fight Web-head, but he's sparring with Iron Fist.

Spiderman called back over his shoulder "Today we are training for if we have to face someone whose power is worst suited for our own abilities". I inwardly groaned, I had already done this once today. We walked into the training room and waited for our turns. Powerman and White Tiger stepped into the sparring circle. The fight was over in less than 5 minutes, which wasn't surprising. White Tiger while agile couldn't fight against the unbreakable skin and strength of Powerman. The only reason she managed to stay in the ring for so long was because she was agile.

I stepped in the ring next and Nova stepped in on the other side. The fight started and I pulled water from a cylinder on my belt creating a shield that slowed the blast of energy that Nova had just thrown at me, but the shield evaporated. Turning to the side I completed three back handsprings to move out of the way of the next wave of energy blasts. Regaining a ready stance I sent four powerful blasts of water in rapid succession. Nova evaporated three of them but the fourth hit him in the shoulder throwing off his aim for a split second. While he was regaining his center of balance I got in close enough to jab at his ribs a few times. Here I took a jab to my shoulder and I back flipped to the edge of the circle.

I quickly created a wall of water behind me and pushed myself away from the edge of the circle. Nova had yet to start flying which meant he had a big finishing move. I dodged a few more blasts and sighed when he started flying. I then smirked and covered myself in water creating an armor. It was a new tactic I was working on. My attacks created more damage this way and I had more defense. It also gave me movement even if I did have to focus to keep it together.

Nova looked impressed, but he smugly said "Nice try Water-bender you're still not beating me". Creating four spheres of water I had them circle around me. That part was more for a dramatic flare than anything else. I sent one sphere toward him while at the same time having another one to block one of his attacks. I sent a punch, extending the water surrounding my arm so it hit him in the stomach. He glowed slightly brighter and evaporated half of the fist. Scowling I shrank it and made the layer of water covering my arm thinner.

Slowly I lost my armor and got pushed back. I finally got pushed out of the sparring circle at 10 minutes and 22 seconds. I smiled at the rest of the group and went and took a seat against the wall. The armor took a lot of concentration so I couldn't use it often but it was very useful.

Iron Fist lost his battle. He survived the longest at slightly less than 15 minutes. If Spiderman had allowed him to get close enough for close combat it wouldn't have been such a clear ending. The blasts of webbing were all over the room now and had finally pushed Iron Fist out of the circle. Spiderman congratulated us on our fights and admitted that he didn't have anything else planned.

The boys went to take showers, please don't ask, and I went to fill up my water canisters. While I was on my way back to the training room I tried to remember my past, but like always it simply refused to be remembered. Sighing I walked into the room and stopped when I saw Fury waiting for us to get back.

He was scowling, but that wasn't a new development, he was always scowling. I went and stood between Iron Fist and White Tiger as Fury started speaking, "All of you go home today cautiously. Do not come to the Helicarrier until after school on Monday. From what we know about Magneto he has a big plan in motion, so we are giving your team reinforcements on Monday.". Spiderman grumbled a little bit at this but stopped when Fury glared at him. Nodding our understanding we headed home using the alleys and back roads .


	5. Chapter 5

**As promised here is chapter 5. Please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Lily and Alex for this story. The rest are owned by their respective companies.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Monday

Sunday passed without incident, and Monday came quickly, a little too quickly for my taste. We all still remembered the fact we had to keep an eye on Alex but nobody likes Monday. Dressing in our civilian clothes and grabbing our backpacks; we raced out the door. We made it to school on time thankfully. Walking into homeroom I saw Alex, but he was busy talking to others so he didn't see me. I saw his school schedule briefly and it was constructed so he had class with at least one member of the team. If SHIELD wanted us to watch him, they were going to make it easier for us. It helped Agent Coulson was acting as our principal.

While the homeroom teacher talked I was looking at Alex; trying to figure out where I knew him from. I kept hitting a giant roadblock, just like with everything before the last year. The entire class was like that, but I knew that this wasn't the first time I'd seen him.

I only had homeroom and history; the last class of the day with Alex so I didn't see him most of the day. I did catch a glimpse of him at lunch before sitting with the rest of the team. They hadn't seen any powers showed but some people hid powers better, like us.

History came and still no powers had been shown. I had got to class before him and sat in the back, it felt like I was being a stalker but you can't easily disobey SHIELD orders so I kept it up. Luckily we only had to keep an eye on him during school so the stalker feeling wasn't intensified. Class continued and still Alex hadn't noticed me looking at him which was a relief, because I didn't want to be caught staring.

My luck ran out at the end of class when the bell rang. I was putting my stuff in my backpack when I looked up and I was the one getting stared at. There was a mixture of disbelief, confusion, and hope in his eyes. I gave a small smile and some of the disbelief vanished. I stood and left the class but I could tell he was following me, although I was unsure why. I stopped at my locker to exchange some books and to grab my homework when I saw Alex out of the corner of my eye.

I put my backpack down and smiled; to start conversation I said, "Hey. My name is Lily Parker. How was your first day at Midtown High?". When I said 'Lily' the amount of hope had increased in his eyes, but as soon as I said 'Parker' it vanished. Alex continued the conversation awkwardly, "It was good, sorry I was staring. You just remind me of someone who was a good friend of mine. S-She vanished three years ago and I haven't seen her since.". I was not expecting that but I continued the conversation, "I'm sorry she vanished. Do you know how she vanished?". Alex shook his head sadly, "No, she just vanished without a trace. The funny thing is her name was also Lily, but her last name was Pierce.".

That's all it took for puzzle pieces to start to fit together. Most of them were still blank other than a name, a full name. Lily Jade Pierce, the name raced through my thoughts, but it meant that I might get my memories back. I continued talking though, "That is a little strange, but Lily isn't an uncommon name." I looked at the clock on the wall, "Sorry to cut this short but if I don't go now I'm going to get left behind". "With a small smile I grabbed my bag and went to meet the rest of the team.

Danny was the first to notice something was wrong and asked me, "What is wrong Lily? You seem distracted by something.". I gave a small smile and replied hastily, "I'm fine, just have a headache". Peter slightly frowned at that but Luke beat him in in the next statement, "You've been having headaches a lot recently". My smile faltered and I lowered my voice to a whisper, so the other high schoolers around us wouldn't hear, "I've been trying to remember things a lot more recently".

Ava looked up from her homework, "Any luck?". The rest of the team knew how much I wanted to remember my life. I wanted them to know because they would be the ones by my side when I did figure it out. I nodded and Sam finally took attention and joined the conversation, "Really, what did you remember?". I smiled, "You didn't let me finish, I think I remembered something. A name".

Before we could continue we saw Principal Coulson standing at the detention room door impatiently. Peter looked at me then said, "We are finishing this conversation when we get back to the house." then he walked to the detention room. We all quickly followed him, because there is no reason to make Fury mad.

Upon going down the physics defying chute we appeared in the helicarrier, fully dressed in our costumes, we walked to the training room. Spiderman just managed to stifle a groan when he saw who our backup was. Next to Fury stood: Wolverine, Storm, and Iceman. Spiderman doesn't really like Wolverine and vice versa. I was more confused why Wolverine was here considering we were fighting Magneto and Wolverine has metal all through-out his body.

Wolverine growled, "Took you six long enough". I rolled my eyes thankful he didn't have X-ray vision. Fury explained, "These three are going to join you while you patrol the city. They each have lots of experience fighting Magneto and give you six a fighting chance". We nodded and Fury left.

Spiderman said, "I guess we get to head out on patrol now." We nodded and walked to the drop off point. Somehow all nine of us arrived safely on the rooftops. After a few minutes of hesitation I went up to Wolverine and asked a question I had wanted to ask for a while. In a soft voice I said, "How do you deal with the memory loss?". His scowl deepened and he growled, "Why do you want to know?".

I hesitated a second longer than replied, "I'm missing 16 years of my life...and I'm only 17". His scowl softened and he replied to my original question, "It's hard to deal with, you just have to hope that someone who knows you comes along or that you'll remember one day." I nodded and half-whispered, "Thanks". After that the group continued patrolling New York.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long since I've posted the last chapter. I'll try to do better at posting chapters closer together. Please Review!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Lily and the new villain of this chapter. Everyone else is owned by their respective companies.**

Chapter 6

Ambushed

An hour passed with no sight of Magneto or Electro. I started to think they weren't going to attack us today. We stopped to rest on a rooftop considering we had ran for a while. I looked at the sky for a minute and smiled at the fact it was a clear blue with minimal clouds.

The nine of us took off again. Thankfully we only had one more section of the city to patrol today. On the way we stopped two robberies and one attempted kidnapping. The poor guys we stopped didn't know what hit them.

I was getting excited, if we got through this last little bit of the city we wouldn't have to face Magneto today. I sped up my running a little bit so I could talk to Iceman. He started the conversation, and I could tell he was a teenager because he started flirting with me and grown ups don't flirt with 17 year old girls unless something is wrong with them. "Hi there beautiful, I don't think we've met. I wouldn't forget a pretty face like that". I rolled my eyes but I did smile a bit.

"My name's Raindrop, it's nice to meet you". He smiled, "Raindrop forget about Spiderman, Powerman, and Ironman. I'll be your man." I smiled wider at the slight irony in that statement and asked, "Why is Wolverine here? Magneto is the one who has decided he wants to attack". Iceman shrugged, "I don't know why Professor X let him come, but he was the first one to volunteer to come". I was confused but nodded anyways.

I dropped back to join my team and we heard a cry of help from a nearby warehouse. We all ran in and there was no one there. We were all confused, but the confusion dissipated when metal bars covered the door and windows. I looked around for Magneto and Electro and didn't spot them. I did spot a couple holes in the ceiling, but they weren't big enough for anyone and if the were made larger the roof would fall on top of us.

Magneto and Electro came through the wall, and the hole they created immediately got covered with metal bars. "Oh great" I said sarcastically. Why couldn't anything go well for us. We were in a confined space so Iron Fist, White Tiger, and Powerman had an advantage, but there was both Magneto and Wolverine in a small room.

First thing was Magneto sent Wolverine across the room and he crashed into some wooden crates. While Wolverine was flying across the room I pulled a long stream of water out from my belt. There was a metal bar sticking out of the floor and I wound one end of the water around it. Watching very carefully I threw the other end of my stream on Electro and held it in place by pure willpower. That way, he should be grounded. It didn't work as well as I thought it would.

What I didn't realize through my suit was my foot was in the water next to the metal bar. Electro discharged a bit, testing the grounding effects, but I got hit by the jolt of electricity sent me to the floor and my stream of water fell apart as I lost focus. Powerman started fighting against Electro next and he did considerably better than I did. I looked over to where Storm and Iceman were fighting against Magneto who was still controlling Wolverine. They weren't doing much better than us.

I sat up finally having enough breath in my lungs to do so. My vision swam and I wondered how much electricity had gone through me. Slowly it got better and I joined the fight again. I couldn't focus enough to use my power so I was stuck with hand to hand combat, which was not very helpful against Magneto, Electro, or the controlled Wolverine.

Things got worse when Magneto revealed a new partner. The bars across the hole in the wall retracted and a tall young man stepped through, the bars sealing him in the warehouse. His mask was like Iron Fist's mask only in red. His actual costume was mostly black with pictures of fire encircled his arms and legs the tips of the flames stopping at his torso. The longsleeves were overlapped by long gloves that left his fingertips bare. Simple sneakers rested on his feet. He was kind of cute but I could tell from the sinister grin on his face that he wasn't here to help us.

Electro spoke up from where he was fighting the rest of the team, "Nice of you to join us Flame". My focus was back so I laughed, "Flame? Really that's the name you chose? There are a ton of options other than Flame."

He looked at Magneto and Magneto gave a small almost imperceptible nod. Almost faster than I could react Flame threw a jet of flame at me, almost. I threw up a wall of water between us and thought, 'Flame is an appropriate name'. I stared as the wall of water froze instead of evaporated. It bounced off the wall of ice and hit the other end of the room. I tapped the wall and the ice around the edges were solid, but the middle was still completely liquid.

I hid a smirk, the other teenage elementalist was obviously still developing his powers. I decided to use that against him. Concentrating on the liquid inside the ice, I forced it to push against the wall of ice facing Flame. The ice cracked and the water shot towards him. Two quick bursts of fire later the remaining water was a cloud of steam.

I frowned slightly as flashes of memory appeared, but they weren't clear. He obviously controlled and was immune to fire. The frozen then evaporated water showed he could control the temperature of the fire. I wasn't exactly sure of his powers so I was only guessing. I got the memories again more vividly, the memories showed flashes of different colored needles but I pushed them aside so I could focus.

Taking a deep I decided to confront Flame about his powers. Asking cautiously I said, "What exactly are your powers Flame?". In a slightly confused voice he asked a question, "Isn't it obvious?". He sighed when I shook my head. In a painstakingly slow voice he explained, "I control fire, but I can also control the temperature of the flame. On a good day I can get it as cold as 15 degrees Fahrenheit and as hot as 110 degrees. Also I can control the temperature in the air" Mumbling he added, "I'm not very good at it though". I hid another smirk, it was exactly as I had thought minus the area temperature control.

In a reasonable tone he said, "I described my powers, now you get to describe yours". In the same tone of voice he had asked me earlier I asked, "Isn't it obvious". He nodded, "You control water but I still want to get a good explanation". I thought about his reasoning and didn't see why I couldn't answer. Giving a small shrug I answered, "My ability is to control water like you said, but I can control it mentally unlike most others who have to move to control it, so I can choose to move or hold still."

I then smiled and started talking casually, hoping to distract him, "So Flame" I started this time laying extra stress on his name, "Where did you get you powers, they are quite unique." His sinister smile didn't change and he replied, "I don't know, I woke up with them one day. Your's is quite unique too. Where did you get them?". I shrugged and answered vaguely, "Somewhere". The truth was I didn't know.

While talking I slowly pulled all the water in one canister and held it in my hand. Once I had all the water from one canister I quickly separated it into a dozen smaller sections of various sizes. Rapidly I sent them flying towards Flame aware that the rest of the team was fighting Electro.

He froze almost all of them with quick blasts of fire, missing the smallest one. With a little help from me it hit him in the face and formed into the shape of a daisy. That would have been the end if Flame hadn't accidentally messed up. A small fire surrounded him but he forgot to alter the temperature and the water froze onto his face. I bent over laughing and stopped paying to much attention.

I didn't notice when the ice melted off his face, I also didn't notice him throw a blue tinged flame at me. I did notice when it hit me in the ribs. I gasped in surprise as a cold spread through me, I felt like I couldn't move a single step. My limbs felt heavy but I straightened anyways. I could only watch as he prepared to throw another blue tinged flame at me, next thing I knew Iceman was in front of me and the flame didn't affect him.

He looked back at me and smiled, "Told you I'd be your man". I smiled, "Great timing" and I felt the cold slowly leave my systems. While I thawed, Iceman started fighting Flame, but he wasn't having much luck.

I finally joined Iceman and we managed a land a few blows. Flame was fast but not really experienced enough to do enough damage to either one of us. I pulled some of the remaining water from my belt and scowled, I was almost out of available water. For the most part it laid around the room in chucks of ice or had been evaporated.

Iceman noticed and called out, "Storm!". She looked over from where she was fighting Magneto to no avail and nodded. The limited light in the warehouse started to vanish and rain started pouring through the holes in the roof. My scowl also vanished and was replaced with a smile. I drew in as much rain that I was capable of and had it swirl around me. Taking a slow breath I set more rain swirling around Electro to slow him down. From the water tornado surrounding Electro a thin stream of water went to the metal pole I had tried to use earlier.

Sweat poured down my face as I started taking control of more water than I ever had before. I also had to keep the water swirling so Flame couldn't freeze or evaporate it. Electro tried to test the effects but it ended up knocking him out from the sheer amount of water surrounding him, he was completely drained of all excess electricity.

In relief I moved the water from him and had it surround Flame. He lowered the temperature of the area surrounding him and he almost froze all the water surrounding him. I sent multiple blasts towards Magneto and he blocked them but he had a thoughtful expression on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter. I'll try to get eight up soon. Please Review!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Lily and Flame. Everyone else is owned by their respective companies.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Motive and Identities

In a tone of voice that chilled me to the bone Magneto said, "You are like Flame, a human with the powers of a mutant, a powerful person". I swallowed the lump in my throat when he continued, "You're just the person I was looking for if you have a certain mark". Throwing Wolverine into Storm and Iceman he restrained the rest of my team with metal bars. Nova was in such a position that if he tried to escape he would fry White Tiger and Spiderman had Powerman's legs laying on him.

Going over to Flame, Magneto broke the ice surrounding the teen. After Flame got whispered instructions the other elementalist walked over to my typhoon and stuck his blazing hands into it. It started to evaporate and I started to panic. Hurriedly I backed up trying desperately to keep my typhoon intact. The only thing that really happened was the fact that I got cornered. Flame just stayed with me, evaporating my protection. Once most of the water was gone Magneto grabbed my right arm and pulled my glove halfway down.

On my forearm right before my elbow was the mark of having been punctured with needles multiple times. I've had it as long as I can remember, which isn't very long. At a nod from Magneto, Flame pulled off his right glove and pulled up his sleeve. In the same spot as mine he had the exact same mark, only mine was darker, more pronounced.

I looked around the room, everyone else was restrained somehow and I wasn't strong enough to fight off Magneto. I was trapped, and to make matters worse the rain had stopped. Hoping my voice wasn't as shaky as it sounded to me I asked, "What do you want?". His hand was still around my upper arm tightly when he answered, "You, after all you have great potential to be very powerful.". Suddenly I was angry and my fear cleared as I venomously said, "Go take a long walk off a short pier. I won't join you ever.".

The slap across my face stung but it was well worth it to see Magneto lose his composure ever so briefly. I needed to contact Fury for help but I couldn't pull out my communicator and neither could the rest of the team. I sent a silent plea that my idea would work. There was a puddle on the floor next to Spiderman and I had the water float in front of him. Shaping it to look like a communicator I pulled the excess water to create a question mark. Luckily he understood and wiggled his left foot. Rolling my eyes I used the tendrils of water to pull his communicator out of his boot.

His gloved hand caught the communicator as I forced myself to take a few paces forward. I'd never be able to defeat Magneto but I could fight Flame. Magneto let go of my arm as I pulled it from his grip. It hurt but he was no longer holding on. Taking a chance I sent a kick at Flame and my foot connected with his stomach. He doubled over slightly and using his back as a springboard I got to my team.

Spiderman had gotten hold of Fury and was requesting support. I pulled remaining water from the ground and started working on the bars. They were slowly wearing down. A band of metal grabbed my ankle and yanked me back. I hit the ground hard as my feet came out from under me. I grabbed on to a different bar to avoid getting in Magneto's clutches. All that happened was my gloves ripped and I almost pulled my arms out of their sockets. I bit my tongue to keep from yelling out in pain.

After I was dragged to the area Flame bent down and yanked me to my feet, when he did so the band around my ankle came off. Pulling my arms behind me he whispered in my ear, "I dare you to try to escape again, I'd love to freeze you in your steps". To prove his point he dropped the temperature surrounding me to the lowest he could and I literally couldn't move. The temperature went back to its normal temperature and I breathed a huge sigh of relief. Flame pulled me backwards towards the hole where he had entered from. I was really starting to panic and I was barely hiding it. I looked at my team hoping one of them was freed, none of them were. Storm and Iceman were being pinned down by Wolverine who was still getting controlled.

By now I was desperate and dropped to my knees, my arms got pulled up above my head and it hurt. Thankfully Flame let go of my arms in surprise. Jumping to my feet I hit Flame in the ear with my palm and I ran to continue freeing my team. By the time I almost finished freeing Powerman, Flame had got his balance back and he froze me in my tracks. He walked up to me and slid me backwards so I was a good distance from the team then he thawed me again.

I was struggling as he forced me out of the warehouse, the bars retracting and then sealing the hole again, and he let go of me with one hand long enough to slap me in the head. It was just long enough for me to yank one hand free. I pushed him away from me and he got caught in a thorny bush but he still had my other hand in a tight grip. As he freed himself from the bush his mask caught in the thorns. A seam ripped and his mask came free.

He didn't immediately feel it and stood up. I just managed to stifle a gasp, it was Alex. My eyes were wide enough that it showed through my mask and he finally realized his was missing. He turned around quickly after dropping a cold flame on my feet and freezing them so I couldn't run away. Pulling his mask out of the thorns he froze/burnt the seam close and put his mask back on. I was still staring.

His name was heavy on my tongue, it couldn't be true, Alex couldn't be a villain. Then again, most people didn't think of me as a hero. I couldn't even attempt to escape I was too shocked. He must have noticed my shock because he glared at me, but after a few seconds a sly smile crossed his features. In a soft voice he said, "You obviously recognize me, I think it's only fair that I get to know who you are". In a wavering voice I answered, "It has nothing to do with fair".

Flame smirked as he fingered the edge of my mask. I knew too well that one quick pull and my mask would come off. He decided on a different tactic, slowly and deliberately my mask was taken off. I had shut my eyes as Flame was pulling away my only layer of protection away. I felt Flame lean forward and heard him whisper in my ear, "Open your eyes, otherwise I may get a bit careless with my power. After all I'm not very experienced". To prove his point he dropped a small flame from his hand and had it hit my bare arm. It really burned.

I wish I could say I kept my eyes closed but the truth is I slowly, hesitantly, opened my eyes. In surprise he took two steps back and my mask fell from his hands. I quickly bent over and picked up my mask, I quickly put it back on. I was humiliated and was quickly losing all hope that I'd ever get out of this situation. A whispered word escaped his mouth the tone full of disbelief, "Lily".


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Here is the next chapter. Please Review!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Lily and Alex, everyone else is owned by their respective companies.**

Chapter 8

Memories

I don't know what opened the floodgates holding back my memories, but my bet is they opened because of the way Alex said my name. Spaces in my brain that had been dark moments before started filling in. I dropped to my knees clutching my head as memory after memory flooded back.

Everything was fast, and I only caught glimpses. Bright lights, a foggy day, Alex and I laughing at something, screaming, rough ropes, Alex saying "Lily" in disbelief, and a man saying "Wipe her memory". My head hurt as sixteen years worth of memories revealed themselves. Somewhere in the background I heard Alex...Flame trying to get me to stand up.

He put his hand on my shoulder and suddenly he was on his knees in front of me. Suddenly I wasn't seeing just my memories. There was a sense of loss, confusion, a hot red liquid that showed up often, and the same man in my memories saying, "Wipe his memories of his time here". I heard him gasp as those memories surfaced and as he saw some of mine.

When I finally started seeing what was actually in front of me I noticed that my power had held his hand to my shoulder keeping our memories from separating. I had took my hands off my head at one point and the water was wrapped around our arms. I was in complete shock from the combine memories. Flame wasn't doing any better than I was. He looked at me and said, "Those weren't my memories, none of them." I shrugged, "Some of those were yours, even if you wish they were not".

The water finally fell off our arms and hit the grass. I heard the bars start to move and I quickly said, "Sorry but I can't let you take me with you". Before he could register what I meant I whacked him in the side of the head and bolted for the side of the building. Turning I saw that I had accidentally knocked him out. Feeling a bit guilty I hid along the side of the building and watched Magneto walk out.

Once he saw Flame his expression become one of annoyance and a little bit of anger. He picked up Flame anyways and I noticed that Electro wasn't with him. I recalled what Magneto had said about Flame and I being humans with the abilities of a mutant, being powerful. I sighed as I realized that was the only reason Magneto didn't ditch the other person like me.

Once Magneto walked off I sank down to my knees again and cried. I don't know why I cried, only that it felt good to cry. After roughly fifteen minutes I heard the metal bars being sliced to pieces. I quickly wiped my tears away, I only knew of one person who was able to do that. I also heard what sounded like thirty men rush into the warehouse. Still I didn't move, I heard Fury talking to the team and the team telling Fury Magneto had taken me with him even then I didn't move. I was too numb to do anything but sit there.

Finally the Shield agents left and I heard the team and the three X-Men talking. Somehow I found the strength to stand and walk to where the rest of the team was. I surprised everyone and Spiderman ended up on the side of the warehouse. I was bombarded with questions and I simply answered, "I managed to get away from Flame and I hid until I was sure I could come out safely."

White Tiger was looking at me funny, but I just delt with it. Too much had already happened in such a short span of time. I knew I probably looked awful, I felt different too. I just found out my best friend, who I had been forced to forget, had went through the same things I had although for a shorter period of time. Not only that but he was now someone I had to fight. To add to the craziness we knew each other's secret identities and that meant I would have to stay away from the rest of the team during the school day to protect them.

School itself would be complicated, I went to elementary school with most of the kids there and now I would have to pretend that nothing had changed even though I knew some of them on a personal level now. Not only that but they didn't remember me. Lily Jade Pierce no longer existed in any records, all that existed of her was in my memory and in Alex's memory. Now instead of not having a past I didn't have an existence, and I wasn't sure which was worse.

Somehow we made it to the Parker's house and after taking off my costume I shut down. I just sat in my bed staring at nothing. Peter checked on me first and couldn't get any reaction from me. Neither could Sam, Luke, or Ava. Danny had more luck but not by much, he got me to react with a shrug when he asked me if I was okay.

When I originally thought of getting my memories I had never imagined I would get them the way I did. Eventually I walked downstairs but down there I didn't do much better. Finally I was able to function properly and I was immediately bombarded with questions about what had happened. Hesitantly and barely audible I answered, "My memories are back and I'm not sure how to handle them."

I received a various degree of shocked expressions. After everyone regained their senses I receive another torrent of questions which I wasn't ready to answer. There was one question I was willing to answer. The question was, "What's your real name?". In a quiet tone I answered, "Lily Jade Pierce, but I no longer exist in any records at all." Sighing I said, "I just need some time to think, I'll see you in the morning." With that I walked upstairs and fell into a troubled sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm really sorry that I've been a bit of a slacker. Here's the next chapter of the story. Please review with any suggestions or comments!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Lily and Alex. The rest are owned by their respective companies.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Tuesday

I woke up early Tuesday morning and crept out the window so I could sit on the roof and think. Whenever I envisioned getting my memories back I had never thought I would get them the way I did. Sighing I tried to think of the positive but it was hard when I was more confused about myself than ever before.

I watched the sunrise before heading back inside to shower. The house was still quiet and I wasn't surprised. There was a least half an hour until anyone else woke up. I knew I had to tell them my identity was compromised but I couldn't tell them about Alex. I still had so many questions, questions I couldn't ask if he was in custody.

Sighing and feeling slightly lost I headed downstairs to fix breakfast. Not even thinking about it I fixed something that I didn't know for myself except for my memories. I was surprised at the simple meal I prepared but I was happy with it. Slowly my teammates worked their way downstairs. Since Aunt May wasn't downstairs I told them that Flame had pulled off my mask and that he knew who I was. They were disappointed but understood that I had to stay away from them for a while.

After saying goodbye to Aunt May I headed to school and sat in the back of my class. I saw Alex come in but I barely paid attention to him. Everything was so blurred and confusing that I didn't see the note on my desk until class started. I slipped it into my pocket, unwilling to lose it in case it held vital information.

Walking to my locker fifteen minutes later I pulled the folded piece of paper out of my pocket and hurriedly stuffed into my pocket when I saw Flash passing by. I didn't want to lose it. Looking busy I worked by my locker, pulling out books. Thankfully he passed me, but I felt bad for the poor kid he decided to pick on. I pulled the note out of my pocket again.

It read: "We have a lot to talk about. Meet me at lunch, or I tell everyone who you really are. -Alex". I sighed, wondering if he realized I could tell everyone about him but realized that it would only seem like I was defending myself if kids knew. I met the rest of my team at their lockers and told them that I couldn't avoid them entirely. It would be too obvious to whoever Flame was if I did. I still didn't tell them that Flame was the kid we had to tail for signs of powers.

Lunch came way too quickly for my preference. Pulling the homemade lunch out of my locker I trudged to the cafeteria. Alex was in the far back corner and I was grateful he wasn't having this discussion in the middle of the room. Sitting in the seat across from him I asked, "What's so urgent that you had to talk to me right away? If it's about knocking you out yesterday, I'm sorry." He shook his head, "I understand why you knocked me out, but I just wanted to talk. That and I have to try to convince you to join Magneto." I scowled slightly and he stopped me from giving a retort when he said, "Relax. I didn't tell Magneto who you were. I only told him that I knew who Raindrop was, and I was given the job of trying to talk you into joining us." My scowl lessened but I said with slight anger in my voice I said, "I'm not joining the side that participates in illegal activities".

He sighed in annoyance and I felt a little guilty. All during elementary school and all but the last year in middle school the two of us had been best friends. Even past that until I lost my memories we were good friends. The timing of everything in the past two days was awful. Barely audible I asked, "Why are you working for someone like Magneto? You could be helping people with your abilities." The reply I got with an equally audible answer was, "He promised me two things only one that I will share though. He promised me that we'd find….you."

I was surprised and said gently, "You do realize that the only proof of my existence is in our memories. The company that experimented on us wiped every sign of me ever living". He shook his head, "I didn't know that but it does explain why some of our old friends have no clue who you are". Smiling sadly I nodded, "The only reason you weren't wiped was because they never thought you would move back to this area".

I then stood up, "Look Alex, I'm sorry if I got you in trouble with Magneto but I can't really talk right now. I have a paper I need to study for so I can write it and the library is rather quiet". It was all I could do to suppress a gasp when he grabbed my wrist. I looked at his face and had to suppress a shudder. His eyes were suddenly cold and didn't match the smile he was giving me. He calmly said, "Sit down Lily, we aren't done talking."

I glared at him, "I say we are done talking." His already cold eyes seemed to turn to ice and my wrist started to burn. Standing up Alex leaned over to me and whispered in my ear, "Don't forget who holds all the advantages. I'm in control of the situation so I suggest you sit down." With a scowl I sat down and he released my wrist. I noticed a slight burn that was barely obvious but there all the same. Coldly I asked, "What is it that you want?".

He sighed and I realized he was having as much confusion about this as me. A small shard of memory presented itself and made me feel guilty about my crush on Danny. In the flash I remembered that Alex had given me a quick peck on the cheek when we were 7. I could tell by his expression that he remembered that too. Alex said, "I want you to join Magneto and I". I replied, "Not happening, the only reason you haven't been turned in is because you know who I am" while I thought, 'and because I don't know what to do because you were once my friend'. Sighing I quietly said, "Alex, I just need time to think...until yesterday I had no memories".

He grabbed my wrist again before I could stand up and said, "I understand that you need time but time is not something that we have a lot of. Meet me on the street where you used to live please so we can talk." I didn't know whether to say yes or no. I wanted to talk to him about my past but I still had training with my team. Alex saw the indecision on my face and half pleaded, "Please Lily, I just found out my best friend was still alive. I want to talk to you somewhere where I don't have to threaten you because Magneto won't know. I don't like acting this way but Magneto has promised me things that can happen for...me."

I realized that he was about to say something but changed the last word. Once again I didn't know how to answer but I wanted to say yes for some odd reason. Thinking about everything I made a split second decision that I hoped wouldn't hurt me in the future, "Sure, I'll meet you there after school, but I'll probably be in uniform." He nodded and I thought I saw a smirk but when I looked again it was gone. I asked, "What time?" The answer that was received was 4:30.

Now the only problem was I would have to find a way to ditch the team that wouldn't be suspicious. I also felt guilty that I hadn't told my team the whole truth about any of this. Secrets suck, they break friendships, and now I was keeping a lot from my friends. I was grateful that my next class was with everyone except Peter, he had science with Alex. I had to talk to my friends, I just didn't know what to tell them. The first thing I would have to do is admit I knew who Flame was...even if I didn't tell them who he was.

I sat in class by Ava and Danny with Luke behind me and Sam in front of me. It gave me a sense of security and I knew we would be working together on any project we had in English today. Once we started the project I whispered, "Guys...I have something to confess." They all looked at me in shock and I continued in a whisper, "I know who Flame is". I was looking down so I didn't see their expression.

I was surprised that the next question had nothing to do with Flame's identity. Ava asked, "Lily, how did you get your memory back?". If I correctly answered her question it would tell who Flame was but I didn't want to lie. I decided a half-truth would work, "I saw something that played a big part of my past, I guess it helped the memories resurface". She nodded and I didn't have a break as Sam asked a question.

He asked, "Did you have a family?". I nodded and spoke, "I had an older brother, but he probably thinks he is an only child." The last part of my sentence was said a little bitterly. Danny asked, "Why would he think that?" I was still looking down but answered, "I was...kidnapped when I was fourteen. The company that kidnapped me worked with experimentation on living things, mostly people. When they were forced to shut down they found a way to wipe the memories of anyone who had ever heard of me...except for one person who went through the same thing for a shorter time…"here I trailed off.

I was happy when Danny put his hand on my shoulder but at the same time I was still so lost. Luke asked one final question, "Have you always lived in New York?". I simply nodded not trusting my voice. We continued working together on the english project in silence.

The rest of the day past in a blur and soon we were on the helicarrier. I asked Peter, now in his Spiderman costume, "Can we do separate patrols today? We will cover the city faster." He nodded and walked over to the other four and told them. I saw Iron Fist nod but didn't think anything of it. Then we split our separate ways.

* * *

 **I promise I'm going to try to get the next chapter posted soon. I just don't know when.**


End file.
